Heaven's Sonata
by PichaChan
Summary: Naruto, yang terlahir sebagai seorang pemain biola berbakat, ia dikurung di sebuah kapel oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang iri kepadanya. Ketika Naruto merasa putus asa, muncul seorang laki-laki bernama Sasuke yang memiliki masalah yang sama. Namun, ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut. Benarkah Naruto adalah gadis yang tewas 10 tahun yang lalu di kapel tersebut!


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Author © PichaChan**_

 _ **Disclaimer © Naruto milik M. Kishimoto, Heaven's Sonata milik K. Ichinose**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Pairing © SasuFem!Naru**_

 _ **Warning © Typo, OOC, Alur berantakan, DLL**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Naruto Side =**

 _ **DUK! DUK! DUK!**_

"Buka…Dingin…Buka…"

Ku memukul-mukul pintu kapel sembari berteriak keras, berharap mereka membukakan pintu itu. Namun usahaku sia-sia, mereka malah melangkah pergi, pergi meninggalkan aku yang terkunci didalam kapel. Dalam dingin aku hanya bisa menangis, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Samar-samar ku mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa tuh?"

"Tidak apa, lagipula dia tidak akan bisa melawan kita!"

Hal itu membuat tangisanku semakin deras, suaraku mulai serak, udara dingin menyelimuti tubuhku yang lemah. Ku meringkuk dilantai sambil memeluk biolaku.

Ingatan masa laluku terlintas begitu saja dipikiranku. Dimana aku untuk pertama kalinya tampil dimuka umum, dan dimana ibuku mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu kuingat. ' _Naru…bermain biola pastilah panggilan hidupmu. Karena warna musikmu merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan_ '.

.

.

.

Mataku yang terpejam, perlahan membuka. Pandanganku sedikit buram, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat apa yang ada disekelilingku. Seperti ada yang berubah dengan kapel yang baru saja kudatangi. Bobrok. Seakan sudah ditelantarkan selama bertahun-tahun.

" **Sial! Biola brengsek!** "

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku, suara lantang yang langsung menggema didalam kapel. Kulihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri berhadapan dengan sebuah patung pelindung kapel ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku membuka suaraku begitu saja. Tetapi…

"Kenapa?" ucapku langsung padanya. Tunggu, seperti ada yang aneh. Ku melihat kebawah, tepatnya kearah kakiku. Lho? Kenapa aku melayang?

Pemuda itu terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang menggenggam kumpulan kertas, langsung saja melempar kumpulan kertas itu kepadaku. Aku terkejut, bukan karena kumpulan kertas yang dilemparnya, tetapi dengan ucapannya saat melemperan kertas-kertas itu.

"Be…Benar-benar muncul! Kamu pasti itu, kan…!"

" **Hantu perempuan yang mati di kapel ini 10 tahun lalu!** "

Mati…10 tahun lalu? Hantu? Aku sama sekali belum bisa memahami ucapan pemuda itu, hingga sekelompok orang memasuki kapel. Seorang diantaranya berjalan ketengah kapel, tempat dimana aku dan pemuda yang bersamaku berada. Orang itu melihat pemuda disebelahku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Uchiha, ya…Sedang apa? Sendirian ditempat ini," ucapnya.

"Ah, maaf. Kamu memang selalu sendirian. Diam-diam berlatih di kapel berhantu ya?" dia melihat sekeliling kapel. Lalu, ia kembali menatap pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Uchiha' tadi.

"Yah, kamu juga sedang diskors, jadi tidak boleh memakai ruang latihan. Pasti berat ya, bagi peserta kontes sepertimu," lanjutnya.

"Yah, meskipun aku tidak yakin apa kamu masih akan terpilih setelah memukulku. Aku belum mendengar pemintaan maaf darimu," ujarnya sembari menyentuh hidungnya yang terplester.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tajam dan mengejek, ia berlalu pergi bersama teman-temannya. Ku menatap kepergian mereka, lalu kualihkan pandanganku dari mereka menuju pemuda yang kuketahui adalah 'Uchiha' itu. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan yang mengejeknya tadi. Baru saja ku ingin berucap, dia sudah membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, hantu. Kamu juga menghilang sana. Mengganggu tahu!"

Saat kulihat, dia telah memposisikan biola yang sedari tadi dia pegang diantara leher dan pundaknya. Penggesek biola yang berada ditangan kanannya telah ia posisikan diatas senar biola miliknya. Kuperhatikan setiap gerakannya, hingga gerakan saat ia memainkan biolanya. Alunan yang keluar dari biola itu membawaku pada masa laluku.

\- _**Flashback ON** -_

Hari itu aku menjadi salah satu murid yang akan berlomba dalam kontes sekolah akhir tahun. Murid-murid lain memujiku, tetapi adapula yang membenciku. Membenci akan kemampuanku, dan selalu salah mengartikan ucapanku. Ucapan mereka mempengaruhi murid-murid yang lain, dan perlahan mereka semua mengucilkanku.

"Dia menyombong dan menyindir kita, ya," ucap salah satu murid.

"Yang dia bicarakan cuma biola melulu," sambung yang lainnya.

Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ucapan mereka, ingin sekali ku membalas, tetapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian. Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk pergi, berusaha mencari tempat yang tenang. Hingga kutemukan sebuah kapel tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Kalau disini aku bisa berlatih dengan tenang," ucapnya senang. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

 _ **BLAM! KLIK!**_

"Gimana kalau kamu berlatih disana semalaman?!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

" **Keberadaanmu bikin MUAK!** " lanjutnya dengan menekan kata 'muak'.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meringkuk dilantai yang dingin sembari memeluk biolaku. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa memahami kenapa mereka membenciku? Apa salahku? Kalau keadaan jadi begini…untuk apa aku bermain biola?

 _- **Flashback OFF** -_

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menangis, air mataku telah turun dengan deras. Disaat yang sama ia sudah menyelesaikan permainannya. Sekarang aku sudah paham akan maksud perkataan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Ah…Ternyata waktu itu aku menangis sampai tertidur disini. Selain karena sedang musim dingin, aku juga sakit asma" ujarku ditengah tangisanku.

"Rupanya…aku…sudah mati…ya…" lanjutku.

… **Ternyata ini sekolahku 10 tahun kemudian…**

.

.

.

Untuk menghibur diri, ku bergerak mengitari kapel. Melayang tinggi hingga berada di salah satu jendela dekat patung, kulihat ranting pohon yang menembus kaca jendela itu. Ku memandang takjub hal itu, lalu ku kembali melihat pemuda 'Uchiha' itu dan mendekatinya.

"Kamu hebat. Permainanmu sempurna," ujarku kagum.

"Aku selalu berakhir dengan bermain-main daripada mengikuti partitur. 'Sudah, cukup! Mari bersenang-senang!' begitu pikirku. Yah, biola itu untuk dinikmati, kan?" sambungku dengan senyuman yang mengembang disertai pipiku yang sedikit merona.

"Kamu…pasti sangat dibenci semua orang, ya," ucapnya dingin.

"Kamu mati karena ditindas, kan. Biola untuk dinikmati? Kamu bodoh, ya. Hanya ada satu hal di pikiran orang-orang di sekolah ini saat mendengar permainan biola orang lain. **Hebat** atau **Buruk** ," lanjutnya dengan menekan kata 'hebat' dan 'buruk'.

"Dulu kau peserta kontes, kan? Kasihan sekali orang-orang yang kalah darimu. Dengar, ya. Biola itu bukan dimainkan untuk bersenang-senang, tapi untuk **BERTARUNG**."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kapel. Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dalan diam, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kata-katanya barusan sungguh membungkam mulutku.

.

.

.

 **= Sasuke Side =**

"Sasuke…apa skorsingmu berpengaruh pada kontes?" ucap rekan kerjaku yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kudengar kepala sekolah dan dewan guru sedang membahasnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak terbiasa menangani anak sepertiku," balasku tanpa melihatnya.

"Jangan kehilangan tujuanmu, terutama kalau kamu menang. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa sekolah ke luar negeri, kan?" ujarnya sebelum meninggalkanku.

Ku menghela nafas pelan, lalu tanganku bergerak untuk membuka loker. Saat kulihat lokerku, aku membulatkan mataku. Kenapa? Karena, aku mendapatkan gadis hantu itu dalam lokerku. Mataku menatapnya tajam, ia pun memundurkan tubuhnya, menembus bagian belakang lokerku. Lalu muncul di dinding sebelahku.

"Kamu kerja sambilan, ya? Setahuku sekolah melarangnya. Apa ini demi sekolah ke luar negeri?" sahutnya.

 _ **BAK!**_

"Jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa!" teriakku sembari menyudutkannya diantara dinding dan tubuhku. Tangan kiri yang kugunakan untuk memukul dinding tadi, mengepal erat.

" _JANGAN PERNAH!_ "

"I…Iya, tenang saja…Aku kan hantu, jadi tidak bisa bilang ke siapa-siapa. Ta…Tapi kenapa…?" tanyanya sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kenapa, katamu? Dengar, ya…"

" **Karena orang selalu menertawakan kelemahan orang lain. Mereka selalu begitu.** " jawabku dengan menekan seluruh kata.

 _- **Flashback ON** -_

"Murid beasiswa? Dia dari sekolah negeri, kan?"

"Dia terpilih sebagai peserta kontes?"

"Biola bukan untuk orang biasa."

Begitulah ucapan semua murid disekolah mengenai diriku. Mereka berkata seperti itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak membalas. Hingga ada seorang murid berkata tajam langsung dihadapanku dan dihadapan semua orang.

"Telinga para juri pasti akan kesakitan mendengar gesekan biola murahannya. Omong-omong wali kelas kita perempuan, kan? Orang rendahan pasti pakai cara rendahan!"

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku sudah lelah menjadi bahan ejekan. Kekesalanku sudah mencapai puncaknya, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku akan membalasnya. Akan kukembalikan semua ucapan yang diarahkan padaku.

"Kata-katamu itu, aku kembalikan!" sahutku sambil memukulnya dengan semua kekesalan yang mengumpul dikepalan tanganku.

… **Kalau kamu sekesal itu karena kalah dariku, maka aku akan menghancurkanmu…**

… **Dan biola adalah senjataku…**

 _- **Flashback OFF** -_

 _WUUSS_

Tiba-tiba saja gadis hantu itu menerjangku, dan itu membuatku terjatuh kebelakang, hampir terbentur dinding. Baru saja ingin ku memarahinya, karena tindakannya yang membuatku hampir terbentur dinding. Namun, aku mengurungkan niatku saat melihat wajahnya.

"Kamu kuat…itu pasti berat untukmu, tapi kamu tetap bertarung. Hebat."

"…Aku…tidak bisa bertarung sepertimu…" ucapnya dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi hantu, jangan cengeng," ujarku padanya.

.

.

.

 **= Naruto Side =**

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku juga memilih lagu ini untuk kontes yang dulu akan kuikuti lho."

"Jangan sembarangan panggil namaku," balasnya sembari tetap memainkan biolanya.

"Enaknya bisa bermain biola. Aku juga jadi ingin memainkannya."

Pandanganku menerawang jauh, ku posisikan tubuhku berada dibelakang Sasuke menghadap lain arah dengannya. Dengan membuat gerakan tubuhku seolah juga sedang memainkan biola. Menggambarkan alunan biola yang akan keluar dari setiap gesekan yang kulakukan.

 _GYUT_

Ku melihat Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangku, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Seakan-akan dadanya dan punggungku bersentuhan. Ia letakkan biola yang ia pegang ditangan kirinya diantara lehernya dan pundaknya. Lalu mendekatkan kepalanya hingga dagunya menyentuh telinga kiriku. Perlahan Sasuke menuntunku untuk memposisikan diriku sama seperti dia memposisikan dirinya. Dengan penggesek sudah berada diatas senar biola. Sasuke mengucapkan hal yang membuatku bungkam kembali.

"Ayo…musiknya sama, kan? Dengan begini, kamu bisa merasa seperti bermain biola, kan? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kamu bisa mengikuti permainanku."

Kami memainkan musik itu bersama, alunannya yang kuat menggema begitu saja. Seolah mengisi kekosongan yang ada disana. Musik Sasuke sempurna bagaikan sebilah senjata, tetapi samar-samar terdapat kerapurahan di dalamnya.

… _Hei, apa kamu menyadarinya? Musik merefleksikan jiwa pelantunnya…_

"Kamu hebat juga," sahut Sasuke saat kami selesai bermain.

"…." Aku hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Dasar…kamu menangis lagi, ya?" sambungnya setelah melihat keadaanku.

Aku menahan suara tangisku. Aku menangis dalam diam. Air mataku mengalir begitu deras, turun membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku sangat ingin bermain biola, tapi sudah tidak bisa lagi.

.

.

.

 **= Sasuke Side =**

Saat ini aku tengah berada di ruang kepala sekolah, disana sudah ada seorang lagi selain aku. Orang yang membuat semuanya semakin panjang. Aku dapat melihat seringai tipis diwajahnya. Aku sudah tahu bahwa hal ini juga termasuk rencananya untuk menghancurkanku.

"Uchiha Sasuke…tentang masalahmu…" sang kepala sekolah sedikit membuat jeda diantara kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. "Suigetsu bilang…dia akan melupakannya kalau kau meminta maaf padanya. Bagaimana?"

"Sasuke, ayo minta maaf. Dengan begitu…kamu bisa tampil di kontes," sahut gadis hantu yang berada disebelahku.

"…"

"Kepala sekolah, rupanya sifat dia memang buruk," Kulihat orang itu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, saat kulihat benda yang dia keluarkan sakunya, aku membulatkan mataku. Kumpulan fotoku saat aku sedang bekerja disebuah bar, bagaimana dia mendapatkannya?

"Bukan hanya memukul orang, tapi dia juga berani melanggar peraturan sekolah. Kalau orang seperti dia tampil di kontes, nama sekolah ini akan tercemar! Benarkan, Uchiha?!" ucapnya lantang tepat didepanku dapat kulihat senyuman puas darinya.

 _GRIIT_

Gigi-gigiku bergesekan dengan kasar, ku kepalkan tanganku sangat erat. Ini sudah keterlaluan, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan dan menimbang-nimbang kembali tindakanku. Akan kukeluarkan semua kekesalanku padanya.

"Si…Sialan…"

"Sampai kapan kau akan merasa puas dengan berusaha membuatku jatuh dalam lubang keputusasaan?"

"Sasuke! Hen…Hentikan. Pikirkan kontes itu! Ayo minta maaf dan kamu bisa tampil dikontes itu. Kumohon…bermainlah biola. Karena aku…" ucap gadis hantu itu.

" _Karena Aku Sudah Tidak Bisa Lagi Meski Begitu Ingin Memainkannya!_ " lanjutnya dengan lantang.

Walau begitu, aku sudah tersulut emosi. Aku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, kecuali melampiaskan semua kekesalan dalam setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar sudah hilang kendali.

" **Oke, seperti keinginanmu, aku akan minta MAAF.** "

" **Aku minta MAAF…karena aku lebih baik darimu!** "

" **MAAF. Karena aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan!** "

" **MAAF! Karena aku tidak sanggup melepas impianku!** "

" **MAAF! KARENA IMPIANMU SUDAH JADI MILIKKU!** "

"Uchiha Sasuke…sikapmu itu tidak dapat diterima di masyarakat. Tetapi karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk orang-orang berbakat di luar standar, maka dibutuhkan keputusan di luar standar juga. Kau dimaafkan karena bakatmu. Kau tetap terpilih sebagai peserta kontes. Tetapi ini akan menjadi pedang bermata dua bagimu dan kau akan belajar untuk apa sebenarnya kau bertarung," ujar panjang sang kepala sekolah.

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan yang ia sampaikan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan setelah semuanya. Keheningan tercipta hingga Naruto, gadis hantu yang berada disebelahku membuka suaranya kembali. Kupikir ia akan sedikit menghiburku, namun kenyataannya tidak seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Sasuke…tadi kamu bicara soal melepas impian…apa kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya ' _melepas_ ' itu? Kamu…akan berakhir sendirian."

" **Aku…Benci Kamu.** "

Kalimat terakhirnya membuatku terkejut. Dalam sekejap ia pun juga menghilang dari pandanganku. Kemana perginya? Kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja? Aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Oi, hantu? Kamu dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu." ucapku memandang ketempat ia berada sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya…kamu menghilang juga. Haha…" Aku menundukkan kepalaku, memaksa diriku untuk tertawa, tapi…

" **Kenapa…jadi begini…** "

 **BLAM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Naruto Side =**

Musik Sasuke begitu kuat untuk menyembunyikan kerapuhan dirinya. Karena dia harus melindungi dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya bisa berharap pada Tuhan agar Sasuke diberikan kemenangan. Aku ingin impiannya terwujud agar Sasuke dapat bahagia dan menatap masa depan yang cerah kembali.

Tidak lama, kontes pun telah usai. Semua penonton dan peserta berjalan keluar dari tempat dimana kontes itu diadakan. Aku sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke yang menang, tetapi keyakinan itu sirna begitu saja ketika seseorang memberi selamat pada temannya. Selamat atas kemenangan dirinya. Hal itu membuatku membulatkan mataku, jadi bukan Sasuke yang menang? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?

"Sasuke?! Dimana kamu?" teriakku memecah kesunyian malam.

Aku mencari dirinya kesana-kemari, hingga mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Dia tengah duduk diatas atap kapel tua, tempat dimana kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sasuke…kenapa ada diatas sini? Bahaya kan,"

"Hei…kamu dengar? Kamu bisa melihatku?"

Kusentuh kedua pipinya dengan tanganku, tapi sebelum aku sempat benar-benar menyentuhnya. Ia telah berdiri, menatap langit malam yang kelam.

"Hei hantu…apa kau disini?" sahutnya.

"Aku gagal dalam kontes bukan karena salahmu. Aku sadar bahwa aku belum memahami tujuanku. Aku suka biola. Sangat suka. Sekali lagi, aku ingin bermain biola dan merasakan kesenangannya," lanjutnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke…"

"Hei, hantu…seperti apa suara biolamu ya?"

 **KRAAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja atap kapel yang terbuat dari kayu, patah. Tubuh Sasuke yang berada diatasnya pun terjatuh. Walau begitu, ia tetap memasang senyum tenang. Ingin sekali ku menolongnya, tetapi tidak bisa. Saat aku ingin meraihnya, tanganku selalu menembusnya.

Aku hanya bisa menangis disamping tubuh Sasuke yang tidak berdaya. Aku tidak kuat melihat keadaannya. Tuhan, kami sama-sama terluka karena biola. Kami hanya bisa merasa takut dan menangis. Dimusuhi dan diintimidasi oleh semuanya. Hal yang kami sukai menjadi siksaan bagi hati kami. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan melepaskan biola. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Dengan pasti kumeraih biola milik Sasuke, sedikit ragu bahwa aku dapat menyentuhnya tanpa menembus biola itu. Namun, keraguanku sirna ketika jari-jemariku dapat memegang biola itu. Dalam satu tarikan nafas keyakinan, aku mulai memainkan sebuah melody yang menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Aku ingin mengubah semuanya. Aku ingin membuat Sasuke bahagia. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya. Keinginanku mengalir begitu saja bersama alunan biola yang sedang kumainkan saat ini.

 _Jika disuatu tempat, kamu merasa kesepian seperti diriku dan bertarung sendirian, maka aku akan bermain untukmu._

… _ **Meski harus menanti selama beberapa puluh tahun…**_

.

.

.

 **= PichaChan Side =**

" **Sial! Biola brengsek!** " teriak seorang pemuda sembari menatap biolanya kesal.

"Rupanya kau disini, Uchiha Sasuke," sahut seseorang yang lebih tua dibelakangnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab perkataan orang itu, ditatapnya orang itu dengan seksama. "Ada perlu apa, kepala sekolah?"

"10 tahun yang lalu, ada seorang sisiwi disekolah ini yang dikucilkan seperti dirimu. Tapi dia tidak mau kalah," ujar sang kepala sekolah sambil memberikan sebuah rekaman pada Sasuke.

 _\- 3 Tahun Kemudian -_

"Permisi… Aku siswa pertukaran pelajar, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku datang untuk belajar," ucap Sasuke dengan sopan kepada seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Seorang gadis yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini.

"Kudengar kamu mengajukan permohonan khusus untuk belajar dariku. Terima kasih. Aku senang," ujar gadis itu.

"Nah, perlihatkan musik yang kamu bawa." Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja mendekat kearah Sasuke, hal itu sontak membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut. "Paganini. Violin Concerto?"

"Tolong jangan mendekat tiba-tiba! Lagipula tidak masalah memainkan itu, kan?" sahut Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak berubah, ya…Kamu tidak punya banyak teman, kan?" Gadis itu sedikit terkekeh.

"Iya, benar…makanya…aku menghabiskan masa sekolahku dengan mendengarkan musikmu. Musikmu sangat lembut sampai-sampai membuatku tenang. Sama sekali tidak pernah goyah. Sampai kapan pun, permainanmu begitu hangat." Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan semua perasaannya disetiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Selama 3 tahun ini, aku selalu mengagumimu. Kamu selalu ada di sampingku. Karena itu, aku datang sampai sejauh ini!"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. "13 tahun…13 tahun aku menunggumu, Sasuke." Gadis itu membuka matanya kembali. Walau dengan berlinang air mata, mata itu menatap Sasuke dengan lembut disertai senyuman hangat. "Ayo…kita mulai!"

… _ **Concerto yang tidak akan pernah berakhir ini akan kita lantunkan berdua…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.A.M.A.T**

HUUWWAAAAA…. Sepertinya aku malah merusak karya Ichinose-san T^T Kumohon maafkan aku yang masih sangat newbie ini. *membungkuk berkali-kali*

Baiklah akan aku akan bercerita sebentar…he'em…

Fanfic ini diambil dari salah satu komik favoritku, komiknya berjudul _Heaven's Sonata_ karya Kaoru Ichinose. Saat aku membacanya, aku benar-benar terhanyut dalam ceritanya. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi ingin membuatnya menjadi sebuah Fanfic. Hanya ide ini yang terlintas dibenakku, aku tidak seperti HikaMino yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi. Bagaimana pun aku sudah berusaha dengan semua imajinasi yang kubangun selama membuat Fanfic ini. Tapi saat membacanya ulang, aku malah merasa bersalah T^T Fanfic ini pun tidak sempat di koreksi oleh HikaMino, karena mereka bilang, _'Buatlah pembaca mereview karyamu yang sesungguhnya, tanpa koreksian dari kami'_

Aku sungguh meminta maaf kepada semua yang membaca karena dibuat kecewa. Terutama pada Ichinose-san T^T Aku benar-benar mintar maaf.

Fanfic ini beralur sama seperti yang ada dikomik, hanya saja ada perubahan dan tambahan dibeberapa bagian. Mungkin bagi yang sudah membaca komiknya akan tahu mana yang berubah dari komik sesungguhnya. Ternyata membuat Fanfic yang diadaptasi dari komik memang susah. Untuk imajinasi memang sudah didapat, tapi bingung saat ingin membuat imajinasi itu menjadi sebuah rangkaian kata T^T

Sepertinya sudah terlalu panjang Picha bercerita, mungkin lebih tepat ke curhat sih…Hehehehe… XD Baiklah **Review, Review, and Review~** Apapun akan Picha terima, baik **Saran atau Kritik** ^^ Jika ada yang kurang untuk **Disclaimer/Penjelasan** tentang apa saja mengenai Fanfic ini, mohon diberi tahu agar tidak terulang lagi. Dan jika ada yang kurang mengenai isi atau penyusunan Fanfic ini mohon untuk diberitahu agar kedepannya menjadi lebih baik. Terakhir, mohon agar menggunakan _kata-kata yang baik_ ya sangat me- **Review** ~ ARIGATOU~


End file.
